


This earth

by patheticjazzhands



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Part of my human au, a little scary, i guess, im sorry, it depends on what you think is scary, its a little disturbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 16:50:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15490362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patheticjazzhands/pseuds/patheticjazzhands
Summary: Patton thinks he's awake.Is he?





	This earth

Patton started awake to a loud thumping noise, the sound cutting off almost as soon as it began.   
As he got more oriented, he realized, with a drop of his stomach, that the noise had come from down the hallway, where Virgil was.

Jumping up and haphazardly pushing his glasses onto his nose, fearing the worst, he swung his door open and hurriedly walked down the hall, only to find Virgil, standing in his own bedroom doorway.   
He was mumbling, quietly and incoherently, and his eyes were half open. Patton assumed he'd gotten thirsty, and maybe bumped into something trying to get to the kitchen.

He leaned down, tilting Virgil's chin up to look him in the eye. That's when he realized,

He was crying.

The incoherent mumbling wasn't mumbling at all, it was whimpers and cries, mistaken for mumbling due to his high-pitched toddler voice.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He asked softly, moving his fingers from Virgil's chin the the side of his face, petting his cheek gently with his thumb.  
His non-verbal whining got louder, years now pouring down his face. Patton became more alarmed every second, as Virgil stayed frozen and didn't respond to him whatsoever.

Suddenly, he whispered something, in his tear-strained, high-pitched voice.  
Something that terrified Patton to no end.

"I wanna come back to this world."

Patton had no idea what that meant, or where it had come from, but he'd put the pieces together, and everything had clicked.

Virgil wasn't concious.

Patton knew what sleepwalking was, but had never had any experience with it himself. He'd never done it, or had someone he knew who'd done it.  
Until now.

He rapidly moved closer to him, getting down on his knees and putting hands on both Virgil's shoulders, so as to keep him in place.  
"Sweetheart, you are on this earth, okay sweetie?" When Virgil didn't respond once again, Patton shook him, just slightly, getting more and more frantic.   
"Baby, do you understand?"

After being frozen for a few seconds, he suddenly cries out, "I wanna be in this world!" Louder this time, crying harder.  
Frantic and worried tears are trailing down Patton's cheeks, and he whispers to him, rubs his back, anything to sooth him. I  
t feels like hours, but it's only minutes. "You're here, baby. You're here." He says qietly.   
"Here.... here........" he's still muttering this when Patton takes him to the bathroom, filling up a small glass of water for him. He's stopped mumbling, and seems more aware. He takes the glass and quietly gulps it down.

"Virgil?" Patton says, finally, tenatively.

"Pat?" The small boy says, soft confusion in his voice. Patton wondered if he even remembered anything about that night. He decided not to bring it up. Patton picks Virgil up from the counter where he was sitting, and heads to Virgil's bedroom. He puts him down carefully in his bed, going back and locking the door, just in case.   
He needs to talk with someone about this in the morning.

In the meantime, he'll just stay with Virgil.

**Author's Note:**

> Sleep walking can be very scary. I know, I've had experience with it. My little brother does it every once and a while, and that's what this is based off of. Even some of the things he said, and some of the things Patton says. Not the way Patton found out about it though, that was created for the specific characters.
> 
> God, it's fucking scary to sit up in bed, in the dark, to hear your little brother crying outside your doorway and saying "I wanna come back to this world."


End file.
